In a typical conferencing system users are either presenters or attendees. Authentication is achieved by using either an enterprise identity or a system-supplied conference admission passcode. This two-level user model proves to be insufficient for building richer conferencing services that utilize automated services. For example, requests cannot be sent from a trusted conferencing application (a “trusted bot”) without being challenged since the communication server cannot identify that the request is originating from a trusted conferencing application. In such a situation, existing mechanisms lack the ability to distinguish between the user impersonations and trusted bots such that the trusted bot can join the conference, send requests using its own application identity, and hide from the conferencing roster, for example, thereby limiting opportunities for a richer user experience in conferencing and real-time communications.